Eine warme Sommernacht
by sittingPencil
Summary: Der siebenjährige Remus Lupin kehrt am Abend nicht nach Hause zurück. Seine Eltern beginnen sich zu sorgen, und machen sich auf den Weg zu dem Lieblingsort ihres Sohnes. Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer: **Alle wiedererkannten Gegenstände, Namen, Begebenheiten oder Personen sind geistiges Eigentum Joanne K. Rowlings, ich erhebe keinerlei Anspruch darauf. Die Rechte an dem Oneshot allerdings liegen bei mir._

* * *

**Eine warme Sommernacht  
**

Trotz der langsam herannahenden Dunkelheit war die Luft immer noch mild. Ein jeder freute sich darüber, dass der Altweibersommer dieses Jahr scheinbar gar kein Ende mehr nehmen wollte.

Im Garten hinter einem niedlichen kleinen Haus konnte man das fröhliche Lachen einiger Frauen hören, die Männer hatten sich bereits zurückgezogen und saßen nun im Wohnzimmer vor einer Partie Zaubererschach. Dabei benahmen sie sich allerdings nicht so, wie man es von Leuten, die Schach spielten, erwarten sollte. Sie feuerten ihre Figuren regelrecht an, die Gegnerische „Armee" niederzumetzeln. Nur ein älterer Herr Anfang Siebzig hatte sich eine Pfeife angezündet und entspannt im Schaukelstuhl Platz genommen, von wo aus er das Spiel schmunzelnd verfolgte.

Nach einer Weile wurden die Männer von einem leisen Klimpern unterbrochen, das von den Kettenvorhängen herrührte, die zum Schutz gegen Mücken und anderen Insekten in den Türrahmen gehängt worden waren.

John Lupin wandte seinen konzentrierten Blick nur widerwillig von seinem König ab. Verdammt, er durfte nicht schon wieder verlieren! Seine Kollegen hatten ihn schon letztes Mal unaufhörlich damit aufgezogen.

„Schatz?", kam es leise von der Tür, die zur Terrasse führte.

„Hm", brummte John und riss sich schließlich mit ernstem Blick vom Spiel, das für ihn längst mehr als nur das war, los und blickte in das Gesicht seiner am Türrahmen lehnenden Frau.

„Hast du deinen Sohn zu Bett gebracht?", fragte Rebecca leise, sich nervös eine hellbraune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht wischend.

„Ich dachte, das wolltest du machen?", murmelte er Stirn runzelnd.

„Ich hatte dich doch vorhin extra darum gebeten… es wird schon dunkel. Auch wenn Ferien sind, wird es für ihn höchste Zeit, schlafen zu gehen", erwiderte seine Frau mit einem strengen Blick, von dem John nicht wusste, ob er ihm oder Remus, seinem Sohn, galt.

„Kind, lass doch den Jungen", ertönte eine tiefe, ruhige Stimme aus der Richtung des Schaukelstuhls. „Er spielt sicher noch draußen und genießt das schöne Wetter und die milde Abendluft."

Rebecca stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Und das sagt mir ausgerechnet einer, der seine eigene Tochter am liebsten immer um acht Uhr im Bett haben wollte, egal wie lange es draußen hell blieb! Also wirklich, Papa…"

Der alte Mann hob abwehrend die linke Hand. „Das ist etwas ganz Anderes. Du warst ein Mädchen, und auf Mädchen gibt man immer ein wenig mehr Acht als auf Jungen…"

„Ja, du vielleicht. Ich möchte nicht, dass sich Remus an so etwas gewöhnt…" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah tadelnd in die Runde.

Die Männer am Tisch, die darauf warteten, dass John seinen nächsten Zug tat, hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit schon längst auf das Gespräch gerichtet und sahen nun, als der Blick Rebeccas auf sie traf, peinlich berührt zu Boden.

„Er hatte doch vorhin noch mit den Nachbarskindern gespielt. Vielleicht ist er ja noch da?", schlug John vor, der sich, sein Kinn auf der Hand aufstützend, bereits wieder seinem König zugewendet hatte.

Mit einem leicht genervten Seufzen teilte Rebecca den Vorhang mit ihren Fingern und glitt wieder hindurch nach draußen, wo ihre Freundinnen sorglos an den Weingläsern nippten und sich den letzten Klatsch und Tratsch erzählten.

**.o.o.o.**

Remus lief hüpfend den Trampelpfad in dem Waldstück, das ein Stück von seiner Straße entfernt war, entlang und summte dabei fröhlich vor sich hin. In seiner linken Hand hielt er einen langen, starken Ast. Den ganzen Abend hatte er mit seinen Freunden Besen damit gespielt. Jedes Mal durfte ein anderer so tun, als sei er ein berühmter Jäger oder Treiber, während die anderen das Quidditchspiel kommentiert hatten, so wie sie es aus den Berichten ihrer Eltern kannten.

Er hatte schon ein paar Mal Quidditchspiele gesehen, als sein Vater ihn zu dessen Lieblingsmannschaft mitgenommen hatte. Es war immer spannend gewesen und er träumte immer wieder davon, selbst mal ein berühmter Spieler zu werden. Am liebsten wäre er Hüter, obwohl Sucher zu sein sicher auch spannend wäre. Die beiden Positionen waren bei dem Spiel immerhin besonders wichtig.

Remus war froh, dass Ferien waren, denn so konnte er miterleben, wie der Mond aufging. Er war extra dafür so lange aufgeblieben – normalerweise hätte er natürlich schon längst ins Bett gehört. Seine Spielkameraden hatten keine Ferien, aber sie waren ja auch noch viel jünger als er, deshalb waren sie schon längst wieder zu Hause und zählten Schäfchen. Bei dem Gedanken kicherte der Junge kurz auf.

Christine war erst fünf und Hugh war vor kurzem sechs geworden. Remus war schon sieben Jahre alt und würde nach den Ferien die zweite Klasse einer Muggelgrundschule besuchen. Seine Mutter hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie ihn nicht selbst unterrichten würde – so wie es bei vielen anderen Kindern von Zauberern und Hexen üblich war – da sie wollte, dass er „soziale Kontakte knüpfte", wie sie es genannt hatte.

Es gefiel Remus in der Schule ganz gut, auch wenn er da nicht zaubern durfte. Nun, zu Hause durfte er es auch nur sehr selten, aber er fand es einfach schade, dass er keinem seiner Mitschüler etwas über Zauberei erzählen durfte. Er würde doch so gerne… Umso mehr freute er sich darauf, wenn er endlich irgendwann nach Hogwarts gehen dürfte, mit vielen anderen Hexen und Zauberern. Doch das war noch eine Weile hin. Bis es soweit war, holte Remus immer wieder das Fotoalbum seines Vaters hervor, in dem er das Schloss in allen Einzelheiten bewundern konnte. Fotografieren war, neben Qudditch, ein großes Hobby seines Vaters.

Mit einem Satz hüpfte er auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm, der von warmem grünem Moos umhüllt war. Vorsichtig balancierte er darauf herum und benutzte den Ast, um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, so wie es die Artisten im Zirkus immer taten.

Die Sonne war schon fast komplett untergegangen, doch es war immer noch so warm, dass er in seinem leichten T-Shirt nicht fröstelte. Er liebte den Sommer, wenn es nach ihm ginge, sollte er gar nicht aufhören…

Er setzte sich auf den trockenen Waldboden uns starrte zum Himmel hinauf. Er hatte extra eine Stelle gewählt, an der die Bäume nicht so dicht standen, und so sah er bereits die ersten Sterne am immer dunkler werdenden Himmel funkeln. Da es ihm ein wenig zu still war, begann er wieder leise zu summen.

Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit sprang Remus fröhlich auf. Da war er endlich, sein geliebter Mond! Der Junge riss seinen Mund ehrfürchtig auf. Das Gesicht des Mondes war voll und rund. Vollmond. Remus lächelte breit.

„Hallo, Mann im Mond!", rief er laut und winkte mit dem Ast, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt.

Natürlich wusste er, dass es keinen Mann im Mond gab, und doch machte es ihm Spaß, so zu tun, als würde der Mond ihm zulächeln. Mit ein wenig Fantasie sah es sogar fast so aus.

Er stand eine ganze Zeit so da, und beobachtete, wie sich der Himmel langsam bewegte. Bald stand der Mond so hoch, dass er seinen Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um ihn zu erkennen.

Es raschelte kurz im Gebüsch neben ihm, was ihn erschrocken zusammenfahren ließ. Er starrte die orangefarbene Katze an, die ihn argwöhnisch musterte und dann mit strengem Blick davon huschte.

,Oh je', dachte Remus. ,Mama macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen.'

Als er sich jetzt umschaute, bemerkte er erst, wie dunkel es inzwischen wirklich geworden war. Dank des Mondlichtes konnte er zum Glück noch alles erkennen, doch es war ganz klar Nacht geworden.

Zudem hatte sich eine unheimliche Stille ausgebreitet. Normalerweise war es in einem Wald niemals vollkommen ruhig – doch er hörte gar nichts. Kein Rascheln der Bäume im Wind, kein leises Zirpen von Grillen oder den leisen Ruf eines Vogels.

Ihn beschlich ein unbekanntes Gefühl der Angst, das über seinen Rücken den Nacken hinauf kroch. Es war Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen. Achtlos ließ er seinen Ast fallen.

Seine Füße begannen zu laufen, obwohl sein Kopf nicht genau wusste, in welche Richtung. Es sah alles so anders aus, als am Tag. Die Bäume waren wie dünne Monster, die nach ihm greifen wollten und auch das Mondlicht war plötzlich nicht mehr sein Verbündeter, denn er warf gespenstische Schatten auf den Waldboden.

Remus rannte jetzt so schnell ihn seine kleinen dünnen Beine trugen. Er wollte so schnell es ging nach Hause, egal, wie sauer seine Mutter auf ihn sein würde.

Einen Moment war er unachtsam, und so sah er nicht, wie eine Wurzel aus dem Boden hervorragte. Sein Fuß verfing sich in ihr und so wurde er mit voller Wucht kopfüber zu Boden geschleudert. Die Luft wich geräuschvoll aus seiner Lunge, als seine Rippen hart mit der Erde in Berührung kamen.

„Auuu!", schluchzte Remus und konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Seine Arme waren aufgeschürft und wie es aussah, war auch seine Hose an den Knien zerrissen. Die teure Jeans… Er blieb eine Weile liegen und schluchzte noch ein paar Mal vor sich hin. Ob seine Mutter weniger wütend wäre, wenn er seine Abschürfungen und die Tränen sah?

Er stemmte sich langsam hoch, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Doch bereits wenig später hielt er wieder inne. Irgendetwas war anders. Es fühlte sich anders an… Es war nicht mehr so still wie eben noch.

Remus lauschte angestrengt. Da! Da war ein Geräusch. Es kam immer näher. Er versuchte, es irgendwo einzuordnen. Mit Erschrecken stellte er fest, dass es das Geräusch eines Lebewesens sein musste, eines atmenden, nein, hechelnden, leise knurrenden Lebewesens.

Es stand direkt hinter ihm.

Remus drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite, auch wenn alles in ihm „Lauf weg!" schrie. Er wollte sehen, was da war.

Diese Gelegenheit bekam er jedoch nicht, denn im nächsten Moment hörte er ein lautes Knurren, gefolgt von einem grellen, heißen Schmerz in seinem Bein. Etwas hatte sich darin festgebissen und verursachte ihm höllische Schmerzen. Er spürte, wie sich etwas spitzes immer tiefer in sein Fleisch grub. Remus wand sich und schrie aus vollem Halse.

Nach mehrmaligem Schütteln gelang es ihm, sich aufzurichten – und sah mit Entsetzen einen großen, wild aussehenden Wolf vor sich stehen, dessen Schulterhöhe mindestens eineinhalb Meter betrug. Schaumiger Speichel kam zwischen seinen gefletschten Zähnen hervor, synchron dazu ein tiefes, Furcht einflößendes Knurren.

„B-braves… Hundi", hauchte Remus verzweifelt. Die tiefe Fleischwunde in seinem Bein tat mit einem Mal nicht mehr Weh.

Er wollte nicht sterben, er wollte nicht, dass der Wolf in tot biss! Er wollte doch einfach nur nach Hause, zu seiner Mama, zu seinem Papa und seinem Opa!

Mit einer gewaltigen Kraft stieß sich das große Tier vom Boden ab und landete mit seinen Vorderpfoten auf Remus' immer noch vom Aufprall schmerzender Brust. Die scharfen langen krallen Gruben sich in seinen Brustkorb, und er wurde hart gegen einen Baumstamm geworfen, mit dem Kopf zuerst. Er stöhnte gequält auf. Sein kleiner Körper wurde hin und her geschleudert.

Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen, begleitet von heftiger Übelkeit. Das letzte was er sah, bevor ihn eine gnädige Ohnmacht umfing, war die Schnauze des laut bellenden Wolfes, der mit seinem Maul und den vielen, spitzen Zähnen immer näher auf sein Gesicht zukam.

**.o.o.o.**

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebling", versuchte John seine Rebecca nun zum wiederholten Male zu beruhigen. „Er sitzt bestimmt ruhig auf einem Baumstumpf und betrachtet völlig gedankenverloren den schönen Sternenhimmel."

Seine Frau schluchzte an seiner Schulter. „Meinst du?" Sie wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel weg.

„Ganz bestimmt", versuchte er seine Frau, aber auch sich selbst, zu beruhigen. „Du wirst sehen, gleich sind wir da. Und der Wald ist nun wirklich nicht allzu groß…"

Rebecca nickte und schniefte einige Male.

„Wir halten trotzdem unsere Zauberstäbe bereit, John", wisperte ihm sein alter Freund Rupert ins Ohr. „Sicher ist sicher."

Zusammen traten sie in den Wald hinein, der direkt an eine Straße grenzte. Die Tatsache, dass er seinem Sohn nicht zutraute, sich zu verlaufen, beruhigte ihn keineswegs. Man las ja genug in Zeitungen, von irgendwelchen verrückten Kinderschändern, Massenmördern oder armen Irren. Vielleicht steckte auch dieser unheimliche Kerl namens Voldemort dahinter, von dem man immer wieder in den Nachrichten hörte.

Im Wald war es friedlich still, hier und da hörte man eine Grille leise zirpen. Der Mond spendete ihnen genügend Licht, um zu erkennen, wo sie hinliefen.

„Vivienne, glaubst du, ihm ist etwas passiert?", schniefte Rebecca nun in die Richtung ihrer besten Freundin, die sie zur Beruhigung hatte begleiten wollen.

„Nein, es ist bestimmt nichts Schlimmes passiert, Süße, beruhige dich.", antwortete diese tröstend, klang aber ein wenig unsicher. „Vielleicht hat er sich einfach nur den Fuß verstaucht."

Sie erreichten die Lieblingsstelle ihres Sohnes, einen großen, umgestürzten Baumstamm, der hier schon seit Jahren vermoderte. Einige Meter davon entfernt lag ein großer, kräftiger Ast. John nahm ihn in die Hand.

,Damit hat er gespielt', dachte er. Er war sich ganz sicher, er brachte immer wieder Stöcke und solche langen Äste nach Hause, ganz zum Leidweisen seiner Frau. ,Er spielt doch immer so gerne Qudditch mit seinen Freunden…'

Ein aufgeregter Ruf ließ ihn alarmiert zusammenzucken.

„John, hier liegt jemand, komm mal her, ich – Oh, bei Merlin! John, schnell, beeil dich! Um Himmels Willen, komm her!!" Ruperts Stimme war zum Ende hin schrill geworden und überschlug sich regelrecht.

John ließ den Ast fallen, zog seine Frau, die sich schwach gegen seine Schulter gelehnt hatte, mit sich und eilte so schnell er konnte, in die Richtung, aus der Ruperts Stimme kam.

„Rebecca, John, ich…", flüsterte Rupert heiser, als die zwei neben ihm zum Halten kamen.

Doch er musste nichts mehr sagen, Rebecca und John Lupin konnten es mit eigenen Augen sehen.

Remus lag in einer ungemütlichen Position an einen Baumstamm gelehnt. Seine Augen waren fest geschlossen, sein Gesicht friedlich. Es sah beinahe so aus, als schliefe er.

Seine Frau schrie auf und begann, hysterisch zu schluchzen. John selbst befand sich in einem seltsamen Zustand der Gleichgültigkeit, als er das zerfleischte, blutende Bein seines Sohnes erblickte, sein zerrissenes Hemd, das die tiefen Kratzer auf seiner kleinen Brust nicht zu verstecken vermochte. Auch in seinem Gesicht war eine unschöne Wunde zu erkennen, die offenbar von drei Krallen herrührte.

„Er muss sofort ins St. Mungo", sagte Rupert ruhig.

John nickte nur, während er wie in Trance bemerkte, wie seine Frau neben ihm zusammenbrach.

„Schaffst du das, John?"

Er nickte wieder, beugte sich über seinen kleinen Jungen und hielt ihn fest im Arm. Er schaffte es seltsamerweise tatsächlich, sich genügend zu konzentrieren, um mit seinem Jungen sicher zu apparieren. Er sah noch, wie Rupert seiner hemmungslos schluchzenden Frau auf die Beine half, sowie Vivienne, die kreidebleich war, ehe er sich mit dem leblosen Remus in Luft auflöste.

**Ende**


End file.
